Touch screen technology, for example, as is used in LCD or other display screens, may use Projected Capacitive Touch technology (PCT). PCT touch screens may comprise a matrix of conductive material arranged in layered sheets of glass. The conductive material may be etched on an X and a Y axis of one or more substrates and assembled to form an X-Y grid. This grid forms an electrostatic field when voltage is applied and when a conductive object, for example, a finger or a stylus, disrupts or distorts the field, this change in capacitance can be measured to track the disruptions caused by the finger contact.